Babysitting
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: Beca Badass Mitchell has to look after Chloe's nephew David for 6 hours... Can she do it? Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! So uhm I am not sure if I am the only one with this problem, but my one shots keep disappearing into the abyss.**

 **Yesterday I posted a one shot and now its gone :(**

 **Anyways so today I have decided to write again since I am feeling better now, and this one has our favorite Badass taking care of a 3 year old! :)**

 **Anyways I will try to find out about the problem which has my one shots going, for now just enjoy reading this one. :)**

* * *

Beca was woken up by a text.

 _FOR GODS SAKE IT'S ONLY TWO IN THE AFTERNOON!_

 _Wait what? TWO in the afternoon?_

 _Damn..._

The text was from Chloe...

 _Uh oh..._

 **"Hey Becs, listen, you know that I have a 3 year old nephew?"**

Beca frowned before sighing and sending a reply.

"Uhm yeah? What about him?"

A few minutes later she got a reply.

 **"Well I have to go to work, and I am supposed to take care of him, but I can't, I was wondering if you could..."**

Beca's eyes widened.

 _What was Chloe saying? It better not be what Beca think she's saying..._

 **"Take care of him? :P Pleeeeeeeaseee?"**

Beca's eyes widened even more, if it was possible...

 _Take care... of Chloe's nephew?_

 _No no!_

"No."

 **"Pleeeeeaseee?"**

"No."

 **"Pretty pleeeeease?"**

"Nope."

 **"Please with a cherry on top?"**

"Chloe no, I cant supervise a child!"

 **"*Picture of Chloe pouting* Pleeease?"**

Beca felt like her heart has just melted and couldn't resist.

"Oh for gods sake! You don't play fair! Fine, when should I come?"

 **"Yeeeeeeey! You know David loves you! You can come any time in the next hour xxx!"**

Beca knows that she will regret this, but she sighs and sends one last text to Chloe, she then starts to get ready for her day.

"Alright, Beale, I will be there in about 20."

 _It will be a hard day... and a long one..._

Beca packed her laptop and put it in her bag that she is going to take to Chloe's house, she will make mixes when she can.

She has also packed a few cereal packs and a few spare clothes and she was on her way in 10 minutes.

It took her five minutes of driving to get to Chloe's house, she sighed and got out of her car and rang the bell.

It only took about five seconds before Beca heard David running around and shouting "Bo Booo is here! Aunty Chloe! Bo Booo is here!"

 _Who the fuck is Bo Booo?_

 _Oh god..._

Another few seconds later Chloe opened the door with David in her arms.

"Hey Becs, you are a bit early, come in!" Chloe smiled, and chuckled slightly when David jumped out of her arms and into Beca's and hugged her tightly, Beca rolled her eyes and hugged him back in the most awkward way possible, since she wasn't used to hugs, when she saw Chloe looking at her and David she sent Chloe a glare which said one thing and that was; _If you tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell!"_

"Bo Booo!" David screamed.

 _Jesus Christ..._

 _Bo Booo? Really?_

"Erhm, hi David! I hope you have been a good boy!" Beca said back, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Don't get her wrong, Beca loved David, not like she would ever admit it, but he did annoy the living daylights out of her sometimes.

"Come on Bo Booo!" David tugged at Beca's hands, who just looked at Chloe for help.

"Alright David, me and Beca have to talk for a sec, how about you go and put a movie in?" Chloe recommended, to which David pouted in reply to before scrambling off to the living room.

 _Now Beca knows where David got his ability to pout in the most adorable way possible..._

"Becs, thanks for doing this, I owe you one, just keep him busy for 6 hours and I will come home!" Chloe beamed before pulling Beca in a hug which Beca returned.

"I will be back!" Chloe beamed before kissing Beca on the cheek.

 _?!_

"Erhm yeah! See you later!" Beca tried to get out.

Chloe smiled seeing Beca blush and she waved goodbye and went out the door.

"Alright David, what movie did you decide to watch?" Beca asked.

David smiled mischievously before pointing at the disk.

 _Peppa Pig..._

 _Oh dear..._

"Peppa Pig?" Beca was in disbelief, David watched Peppa Pig?

"Yes!" David answered shortly, still smiling and started the movie.

"Peeeeeeppa Pig *oink oink* Peeeeeppaaa Pig *oink oink* Peeeeeeeeeppa Pig *oink" David did the intro along with the movie.

Beca just watched David do that and her eyes widened.

 _Fuck my life..._

 _Sweet Baby Jesus..._

 _I am so going to kill Chloe the second she gets back..._

Beca turned her laptop on and started working on her mix, for someone who is really special to her...

 _Ahem Chloe Ahem..._

After like half an hour into the movie David turned it off.

"I want to play!" David screeched.

"David you just started to watch Peppa Pig literally thirty minutes ago!" Beca said.

"I want to play!" David repeated and pouted.

 _Damn hyperactive kids nowadays..._

"Alright, fine! What do you want to play?" Beca asked.

"Hide and Seek!" David answered, getting excited already.

"Alright David, you go and hide and I will come and find you!"

David grinned and ran off as Beca started to count.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

"Alright David, I'm coming for ya!" Beca shouted making sure David heard her.

She heard giggling in the kitchen and she found David a few seconds later, he was hiding under the counter.

After a few more games of hide and seek David had plopped down onto the couch.

"I want to eat!" David said.

 _KIDS NOWADAYS!_

Alright David what do you want to eat?"

"Apples please!"

 _At least he is polite._

Beca had no idea how to give David the apple, whole, half or quarters? She decided on half, he needs to have a strong jaw and teeth after all.

After Beca had FINALLY cut the apple she gave it to David.

"Actually, could I please have a ham sandwich?" David asked.

 _SERIOUSLY_ _?_

"Sure David." Beca sighed, she had no idea how to handle kids, so she just did what they asked her to.

Beca went into the kitchen and quickly made a sandwich for David.

"There you go David." Beca smiled at him.

 _Maybe this wont be as bad..._

"Aunty Chloe speaks a lot about you..." David said out of the blue and Beca had to almost pinch herself to see if she heard David right.

"Pardon?" Beca asked, her eyes wide.

"My Aunty Chloe speaks a lot about you..." Beca now felt more curious, she should not interrogate David but she cant resist, she has to know.

"Oh?" Beca asks.

"She says that you look really nice and she really likes you, like really." David answered.

"Oh..."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes so Beca tried to make conversation.

"David, do you want to watch something?" Beca asked, hoping that the three year old would actually go to sleep maybe...

"Can we watch Peppa Pig?" David asked hopeful.

 _FUCK SAKE..._

"If you want to, sure." Beca replied.

The two of them ended up falling asleep for a few hours, David was snuggled into Beca and Beca had her arm wrapped around him, as if to protect him.

Beca got woken up hearing faint footsteps and she opened her eyes only to realize that Chloe is home.

Beca was kind of sad, it was now time for her to go home.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe whispered.

"Hey..." Beca murmured, since she was just woken up.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked as she sat down onto the couch.

"Yeah, I guess, David thankfully behaved so, no problems there!" Beca smiled.

"Alrighty, wanna crash here tonight? It's kind of late..." Chloe offered.

"Alright." Beca simply answered, but inside she was thrilled to.

"David you hear that? Bo Booo is crashing here, you can watch more Peppa Pig!" Chloe laughed, obviously teasing Beca.

"Oh you are so dead Beale!" Beca shouted and in reply Chloe giggled and ran away from her and Beca ran after her.

Even into the early hours of the morning Beca, David and Chloe were crying from laughter.

For some reason Beca thought this brought her and Chloe closer together...

 _She will have to see..._

* * *

 **There it is :P By the way, apparently my friends one shots disappeared as well! That's crap...**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this one, this is how babysitting goes for me...**

 **Sorry if it was too bad! :P**

 **See you guys later!**


End file.
